Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging system for capturing an image of the same object using a plurality of image capturing apparatuses that can communicate with each other, and the image capturing apparatuses used in the system.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, three-dimensional image shooting systems have been attracting attention in digital contents such as movie films. Regarding the conventional three-dimensional image shooting apparatuses, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 62-21396 provides a technique for obtaining a three-dimensional image from images captured by a plurality of image capturing apparatuses such as three-dimensional television devices.
As in the technique discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 62-21396, when the images of the same object are captured using the plurality of image capturing apparatuses and the three-dimensional image is obtained, if areas where individual shooting lenses come into focus differ from each other, it may leave an unnatural impression in generating the three-dimensional image. To solve the problem, conventionally, in order to focus the shooting lens of each image capturing apparatus on the object, the focal length and the diaphragm value of each shooting lens are to be adjusted before the shooting. However, the operation is troublesome.